Free Like The Wind Part 1
by Cinnamonly
Summary: Elle has escaped from the Company and she is searching for Peter. Elle/Adam. Please read and review


**Free like the wind - Part 1**

Elle could finally escape from _The Company_. Doing it was not so hard, but Elle never thought about escapement until now.

Her home and her life was _the Company_, she was the princess of her daddy, all was pretty perfect for her, but it was before meeting the gorgeous Peter Petrelli. When he was one of the Company's prisoners, she have felt in love with him and it was the first time that she had these emotions, like, love, sexuality. She liked it.

And now, she was on her way to find her perfect lover. Peter was for her, and only for her. The blond girl was decided, and when she wants something, she has it!

Elle was walking in Central Park, thinking about the way to find Peter. The sun was shining, the sky was blue like her perfect eyes and the trees were red and yellow. It was a perfect autumn's day and the blond girl was happy.

It was the first time that she was out by her own, and it was a strange feeling. She could feel the liberty in her veins. It was like a revival, but she was envious too, people seemed to be so happy around here, they were smiling and laughing… not like her. _But in a few hours, I am going to be just like them_. She smiled about this thought.

She absolutely needed to find a cell phone, because she hadn't one. His father always refused to give her one although these things are practice for all human being, and after all, she is a human being. Bob always said: _"My dear little girl, you don't have any friends, why will you need a cell-phone?" _

Suddenly, she saw a young man who was smoking just around the corner. He was kind of hot with his black's pants and his beautiful model face. She went towards him, and made a big smile. One of those smiles, that in her books, men couldn't resist. He raised his head, looked at her, and gave her a wink.

It was time for Elle to take the phone, she continued to walk and when they were face to face, gave him a kick in the stomach. The guy was now on the ground, and Elle could find the phone in his right pocket. Then, she kissed him on the lips and said:

"You are a sexy guy, but you aren't very strong"

But, the guy wasn't that hurt, and he suddenly tried to pull Elle's hair. The girl was faster than him: she raised her right hand in the air, and the electricity springs from it.

The guy was dead, and finally wasn't sexy at all.

On her way back, she called the_ Information Center_ to discover Peter's address.

After five minutes of discussion with a stupid woman, she had it.

"_24 Street Road – 10017 – Manhattan__, Okay, hope it is not far away from here_." She told herself.

Then she rose her hand on the street to call a yellow cab. She thought it was impressive to see all these cars. Fortunately, It was easy to move on New York.

In the taxi, she took a box from her purse and put a little of makeup on her pretty face.

"Don't you think I am gorgeous?" asked Elle to the taxi driver.

"Absolutely girl, do you want my phone number?" asked the taxi driver

She looked at him with disgust and said: "No, thank you, I'm not that desperate".

About twenty minutes later, the driver was in the 24 Street Road.

"We are in, Miss. It makes 50 dollars"

"Sorry?" asked Elle with surprise.

"Yeah, I want my 50 dollars bitch" answered the taxi driver, who had understand that Elle couldn't afford the taxi.

Elle didn't hesitate; and electrocute him.

"_Wo__w, I've killed two guys on a day, that life rocks_!", and she opened the car's door.

Outside the car, the night had fallen, and the air was fresh. Elle looked at the apartments, hoping that Peter would be here.

"_Okay, here we are!__ It's time to go"_

Because she wanted to surprise him, she called another apartment's number with the intercom, being passed for the grandchild of one's resident, who wasn't here for the moment. It works and two minutes later she was going upstairs, and pressing on the bell of Peter's apartment which was on the second floor.

Elle saw Peter's surprise when he opened the dark door, and was glad of the venue's effect on him. She shouted: "Peter, I'm so happy to see you again!! I Love you!" She was ready to jump into his arms when he said coldly "Elle, it's not the right time now, I'm sorry" and closed the door.

She felt like crying with disappointment, because she just didn't understand why Peter didn't want to see her. Then, the anger grow up faster than ever, and she destroyed the door.

She walked into the apartment with a smile on her face _"Peter, I'm going to kill you for what you've done to me right now, I don't like to be rejected, and you know that! Remember how you've liked my electricity? it's time to do it again!"_

Peter was just in front of her and didn't seem to be afraid by what he has heard. Elle even thought that he looked different than the last time she saw him. Maybe something in the eye, but she couldn't put the finger on it. Then, she saw him. Blond, bad, old, and sexy. _Adam_. She recognized him because of her father's pictures which were always on his desk. Adam was wanted by the company, and she, Elle Bishop, has found him.

"Listen Elle, calm down please. I'm with a friend and we are doing some things very important you couldn't understand." said Peter. "I like you very much, but we can't see each other right now".

Elle was thinking faster than ever. Her father was searching for Adam, and now she has him. What does she have to do? Call her father and informed him that Adam is in Peter's apartment? Or stay here and watch him?

The second solution was obviously the better, because she could work and have fun.

"Peter. I've escaped from the company, and I have nowhere to go. Can I just sleep here tonight please? It's already dark outside and I'm scared" said Elle with an innocent voice.

She saw Peter turned around Adam and whisper some words that Elle couldn't hear. After two minutes, the young Petrelli said that it was ok for them if she stays tonight.

"_B__ut just this night, ok Elle?"_

Adam quietly moved forward Elle, and stopped just in a few centimetres of her face. Elle wanted to move back, but wanted to seem strong. She felt her cheeks becoming red because of Adam's blue glance. This guy has always impressed her. She knew by her father that he was an evil hero, and Bob always forbade her to go near him when he was a prisoner but she has to say that this bad thing made him hotter…like… hotter than Peter…

"I know who you are, but don't even think to bring me back on the Company Elle, or I will kill you, even if you are the prettier girl I've ever seen" said Adam, before kissing her on the lips.


End file.
